particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Feinism
Feinism is a left-wing political ideology, heavily resembling socialism in many ways. It was first developed by socialist Mark Fein in Keymon in 3297. Basic principles Feinism is an ideology which aims at constructing a nearly omnipresent communitarian society structure. It also supports the dissolution of the nations of Terra and wants to replace them with small local communities in which up to ten thousand people should live and enjoy the goods and values of society. The main goal is to fulfill the Marxist quote "From each according to his ability, to each according to his need". It is also an anti-racist, anti-authoritarian and relatively slow ideology. The development of a Feinist would according to Mark Fein himself take up to hundreds of years to form. Road to Feinism The road to Feinism consists of several stages, and is a long one. A complete Feinist society has never been formed. First stage The first stage of Feinism mainly consists of the nationalisation of all industry and all prive aspects of society. This is called the socialist or social democratic part of the transition. Second stage In the second stage, all institutions are nationalised and owned by the state. From this point, the government is to let go of all its departments, and make sure they are controlled by local communities as a whole, and that a workers democracy is established. The state is still present in this stage, but at this point it will be approximately as large as it was when it started, if the process took place in a social democratic nation. Now that the local communities would take power of the entire societies, the central government would no longer be needed. It is therefore dissolved in stage three. Third stage In this stage, the central government is dissolved and all remaining power is given directly to the people in the local communities. With the dissolution of the state, all taxes and public duties are to be taken care of with local oversight. The local councils are to be controlled by one person per household or neighborhood, hence the communities should not house over ten thousand people. This way, the local council would be able to manage its smaller territory with a direct democracy. Fourth stage The fourth stage of Feinism is considered the final stage of the transition. At this point, the nation would no longer exist, and all citizens would own the exact same amounts of posessions, and everyone would have the same rights, regardless of sex, religion and social status. As there is no state in this stage, nor political factions, no one would be able to reverse the society without founding a new nation. Role of the Feinist parties There are not many Feinist political parties, and their agenda remains clouded, as few people outside of the parties have ever heard of Feinism itself or its long-term goal. People usually consider Feinists social democrats or socialists in countries not already on the nationalisation offense. In a second-to third stage nation, a people advocating Feinism would be considered a (council) communist, also known as a soviet communist. A person in the yet-to-be-achieved fourth stage, also supporting such a society would be considered an ordinary Feinist. Scholars have called Feinism simply another version of Marxism, and thus not as a distinct ideology. However, Feinists and others consider Feinism to be a form of long-term anarchism. Category:Political ideologies